The Wild Card
by PiratePrincess16
Summary: My take on the Marvel Cinematic Universe starting a few months before Captain America Civil War. Follow Alisha Parks as her life is all but turned upside down after meeting the infamous Tony Stark.
1. Chapter 1

The Wild Card

It was a bright Summer morning in Brooklyn and a twenty five year old woman with blonde hair walked down an alley. She was almost to the other end when three male voices made her suddenly stop. "Look at what we have here." "Hey Babe, where are you going?" "My, you look fine." Alisha turned to the three men approaching her with a nonchalant expression. "Where I am going is none of your business. Now, I would appreciate it if you continued on your way and left me alone." she replied before heading back out of the alley.

However, a mere three feet to the safety of the side walk her arm was suddenly seized . "Hey, we didn't say you could leave! We want to have some fun." said the ugliest of the three overweight individuals. Alisha's eyes narrowed as she ripped her arm from his grip and snarled "If any of you put your slimy hands on me again I will beat you to a pulp." The three men looked at her momentarily silent before they burst out laughing, completely dismissing her threat. They began to close in around her and instantly Alisha tensed up.

Alisha dropped her purse on the ground and hit a button on her watch before getting into a defensive stance. "Last chance, leave or you are all going to be in the hospital." she stated but to her dismay none of them listened and instead lurched forward. That's when Alisha's skin began to glow a faint silver as her body's muscle mass doubled before the men's eyes. One tried to tackle her only to find himself flying through the air from the force of her powerful punch. She punched the second in the face, blood instantly spurting from his nose as an audible crack was heard.

The third attacker hesitated for a second and instantly Alisha reacted surging forward and doing a three punch combo to his ribs and face. This fight went on for another two minutes before all three men where on the ground, with various bruises and several cracked and broken ribs. Alisha however had no signs of injury except for a small scratch above her right eyebrow. She smacked her watch and instantly the silver glow disappeared and her muscle mass went back to normal. She eyed the three men on the ground and stated "I warned you. Maybe next time you will think twice before you try to prey on another female."

With that said she picked up her purse and walked casually out of the alley and onto the sidewalk. She walked about a mile before grabbing her cell and calling her friend Jake. "Hey Jake, there is three guys unconscious in the alley between 12th and Main. You can put them in for attempted assault and attempted rape... thanks... oh and they will need medical attention." Alisha finished before hanging up, Jake and her hand been child hood friends and he always helped her no questions asked. She was walking back to her house when the sound of a bullet firing had her hitting her watch and using her left arm to block the shot.

The glow around her had changed into a dark silver and she watched as the bullet bounced off her arm leaving her unharmed. Alisha immediately moved to run when an iron suit suddenly dropped down in front of her. Her eyes narrowed as the helmet retracted and Tony Stark's charming face met her eyes. "Miss Parks ... I think it is time we talked." Alisha looked at him warily before taking account of her surroundings. If iron man was here there was no doubt that at least one or two other Avengers were with him. Suddenly the black widow in plain clothing stepped out from the shadows in which she fired.

With a sigh she subtly deactivated her unique capabilities and pulled her keys from her purse. "Please come in Mr. Stark, Miss Romanoff... you can also tell HawkEye to come in. I don't intend on hurting anyone or running away." she said gesturing for them to follow her through into her three room apartment. After giving the three avengers cups of coffee she sat down across from them with an impassive expression. "What can I do for three of earths mightiest heroes?" she asked finally breaking the silence.

Tony sat back in the couch and replied "We heard some rumors about an individual with unique abilities but we never suspected that it was tech related. It seems that I finally found the prodigy of Professor Jacob Stone. Why did you turn down the multiple offers from Stark industries and even SHIELD when it was in play?" Alisha pursed her lips before replying "For the same reasons I have continuously rejected multiple offers from the highest points in the U.S. government. I don't want people stealing my formulas and don't want devices to get into the wrong hands... I am sure you can understand that Mr. Stark."

Clint and Natasha looked between each other before Clint asked "You have no military or surveillance background... how did you spot me from where I was perched?" Alisha's eyebrows furrowed before she replied "I have lived in this Neighborhood my entire life... I know my surroundings and therefore once Miss Romanoff showed herself I knew that you would most likely be near by. After all... word is that you will be retiring soon and therefore no doubt Stark would have you on every mission possible. Now... why are you here?"

Stark stood up as he handed her his card and replied "Your tech needs more protection than you can provide. I will send a moving crew here tomorrow, your suite at the new avengers facility is already waiting for you." Natasha and Clint were already walking out the door when Alisha stood up and retorted "I most certainly am not moving! And what gives you the right to give me orders!?" Tony looked slightly taken back before he straightened his tie and replied "The fact that I am from this very moment on fully funding your work and giving access to the best lawyers, and the best protection in the world. What more could you want?"

Alisha crossed her arms before replying "As tempting as your offer is... my uncle told me to stay away from the Avengers." Stark's eyebrows furrowed as he instantly had Friday run a deeper background check on her. A few moments later Tony looked at her with confusion as he stated "You don't have an uncle." The twenty three year old smirked before replying "You are not the only one who can hack into government records and erase things Mister Stark. And before the thoughts even cross your mind... no. Natasha and Clint can't interrogate that information out of me. Now if you three would please leave the way you came, I have work to do."

Tony looked to the two assassins beside him before he turned back to Alisha and replied "Fine, we will leave... but please consider my offer. I only want to help and you could be a valuable asset to the Avengers." With that said the three Avengers left, leaving Alisha to her own thoughts.

After an hour lost in thought Alisha went to her desk and pulled out a modified satellite phone and pressed speed dial. It only rang twice before her uncle answered.

B- Alisha? Is everything alright?

A- They found me Bruce.

B- Who found you? Are you alright!?

A- I just got paid a visit from Stark, Barton and Romanoff. They want me at the Avengers facility in upstate New York.

B- How did they find you?

A- I can't help it that I am a magnet for trouble. I have been having to keep my N.E.D. device on me constantly.

B- Ali I told you to stay off the streets. What if something were to happen to you, I am too far away right now to help you like I use to.

A- I know uncle. But... Tony is making a really generous offer... wouldn't it be better if I worked in Avengers tower? I will have the resources to complete my enhancements and be protected with the Avengers in the same building.

B- Ali ... you could get hurt even more with the Avengers.

A- But you are an Avenger and you are fine ... please Bruce.

B- I will be in New York in three days... we will talk about it then.

A- Okay. See you soon.

Meanwhile several miles away in the Avengers facility Tony Stark was scanning the history of Alisha Sofia Parks. "Friday... I want you to dig until you can't dig anymore. Find out what was erased and try to piece it back together... there is something about this one that I have to find out about.


	2. Chapter 2 Taken

The wild card chapter two

Stark was sitting back casually against his sofa drinking a scotch the following day when a small alarm came over the intercoms. "Sir, we have traced the hack and the information destroyed." said Friday sending Tony bolting to his feet and rushing past Steve and Wanda. "Stark?!" exclaimed Steve in slight confusion. Steve looked to Wanda but the telepath just shrugged and stated "Stark is just being Stark... come... Vision is waiting for us in the rec room."

Tony entered his lab and found a file awaiting him on a holographic screen in the center of the room. "Talk to me Friday. What am I looking at?" He asked watching as a small trail through the documents appeared. "Sir, tracing the bread crumbs through the documents and into the internet you discover just what was erased. It was only a name...Bruce Banner." replied Friday making Tony's jaw drop in shock. "You are telling me that Miss Parks is related to Brucie? I want DNA evidence... I don't care how you have to do it but I want DNA confirmation that she is related." he ordered unaware that there was a virus running rampant through his systems.

Hundreds of miles away a hacker was playing on his X-box when the beeping from his computer drew his attention. He instantly rushed over and his eyes widen in shock at the information laid out before him. He quickly grabbed his phone and hit speed dial. "I think we have a lead on the Hulk." It was only a few seconds later that the person on the other side of the line spoke up "My team and I will be there by 05:00 hours. I want a detailed report waiting for me and a location on our target."

Two hours later Alisha was in her make shift lab adding a new sequence to the N.E.D watch. "Who would've thought that some people's skills actually originate from their genes. It looks like Clint has an archer streak throughout his genes, sadly there is no way to bottle multiple skills. They have to be learned and practiced." she spoke aloud as she watched the the purple sequence stow itself into a small section of the watch. She reconnected the watch to a miniaturized arc reactor and slid the top over it. Alisha put her tools down before she slid the watch over her wrist and pressed the purple streak.

Suddenly a purple glow added to her pale complexion and a bow appeared in her hand as a quiver full of arrows strapped onto her back. Her eyes lit up with glee as she notched an arrow and sent it flying into a target on her kitchen wall, it was a perfect bullseye. "It looks like I just made a big breakthrough." she muttered to herself before deactivating the N.E.D. watch.

Early the next morning Alisha was sipping her coffee in her room when her cellphone vibrated. She looked at the message and instantly her eyes widen, it was an alert stating that her houses silent alarm had been triggered. Alisha heard creeks in the rooms nearby and she quickly slipped under her bed and dialed Bruce.

B- Hey Alisha wha-

A- Bruce... they are here.

B- Ali why are you whispering? Who's there?

A- They found me... they are in my house!

Alisha's eyes widened and she stilled completely as four pairs of black boots moved through her room.

B- Ali are you there?

A- ...

Suddenly the men stopped in front of the bed "She is not here." stated one with a thick Italian accent. "She was here... the coffee is still warm. Maybe she got out through the fire escape and into a neighbors apartment? We should canvas the area." said another, his Brooklyn accent defined with a subtle lisp. Seconds later the four men left, Alisha was silent for a moment before she looked back down at her phone.

A- They... they are leaving... I think they are- AHHH!

Alisha let out an ear piercing scream as her ankles were grabbed from behind and she was dragged out from under the bed. She pushed her phone as deep under the bed as possible before she began flailing around in an attempt to escape.

B- Alisha? ALISHA!

Four men latched onto Alisha as she kicked and screamed, her hand unable to activate the watch on her wrist. "LET GO OF ME! NO!" she screamed as she was dragged from her room and through her make shift lab. Her hands flailed about trying to find purchase on any of the shelves. However, her worst nightmare came true as she pulled an entire bookshelf full of various chemicals and serums down over her and three of the men.

Everything happened at once, she closed her eyes and curled in on herself as much as possible as the men yelled out. Glass and beakers shattered as the chemicals splashed all over them. One of the men was an unfortunate victim of sulfuric acid and his face began burn and blister like no other. Alisha winced when the sizzling of his eyes caused him to scream out in pain, small drops of the acid hit her neck and forced her to bite her lip in shelf hit her watch shattering it and sending the various contents all over her.

Her breath left her as various chemicals splashed upon her, some leaving burns and others absorbing into her skin. With the sound of yelling and groans, Alisha's eyes closed as she lost consciousness. The surviving men pulled Alisha out from under the book shelf before helping the other men out. "Get her in the van! Ross wanted this done quietly... he is going to be mad when he sees the mess we left behind." Exclaimed the one with the Russian accent.

Meanwhile

Bruce was staring at the phone with absolute horror, he walked into a nearby alley and quickly hit one of his speed dials.

Tony- You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark. Please leave a message.

Bruce- TonytheytookhertheytookAlisha! INEEDYOUTOSENDTHEOTHERSTHEYMIGHTSTILLBETHERE

Tony- Brucie is that you? I can't understand what you are saying.

Bruce- Tony it's me! Please send the team to 1800 Brooklyn Heights! If you hurry you might be able to save her!

Tony- I will send the team... but tell me green bean... how do you know that Ms. Parks is in trouble?

Bruce -(sighs in frustration) Because she called me as they were breaking in! I could hear the the struggle and a bunch of breaking glass followed by screams. Tony please you have to hurry!

Tony could hear the desperate plea in his friends voice as he stepped into his iron man suit and took off in the appropriate direction. "I am already in route. The others are a couple minutes behind me. I will call you back as soon as I can." he stated before hanging up as he landed at the entrance of Alisha's apartment.

"Friday, what is the teams eta?" he asked his hand raised towards the entrance ready to blow down the doors. "We are fifty seconds out Stark! Don't go in without us!" ordered Romanoff making Tony frown. "Guys skip the laws of the road and just get here! I am going in!" he replied before turning off his com and entering the apartment.

Friday scanned every detail of his surroundings as he progressed further and further into the building. He turned the corner and his stomach dropped "I've got blood... lots of it." he stated turning his coms back on as his nose wrinkled in reaction to the fumes coming from another room.

"Sir, I am reading toxic fumes emanating from that room. The mixture is unlike any used. I suggest exercising extreme caution and sending hazmat suites to protect the team." stated Friday, a red shield blinking repeatedly on his iron man suites screen. Tony frowned "Do it, make sure they are safe. Let's see what happened in there." he murmured as he stepped over broken furniture and into the makeshift lab.

"So this is where she has conducted her experiments for the past few years. From the looks of it, she has every known chemical in here. How has this room not blown up yet?" questions Tony as he moves through the room, taking in all the damage and obvious signs of a struggle. He froze at the site left for him, a man was unconscious his breathing labored and his face burned beyond repair. "Friday, is that the work of Sulfuric acid?" he murmured coming to kneel down beside the badly burned man.

"It appears so sir, he also has a mixture of chemicals on him that is quite lethal. Shall I call for an ambulance?" asked the AI. Tony mumbled a reply as his eyes landed on a security camera in the corner of the room. "Friday, access that camera... I need to see the footage."

Tony walked out of the room and right into the rest of the team. "Stark... why are we wearing versions of your suit?" asked Steve, the shield being the only thing able to identify him from the rest. "Because the fumes in this area are toxic and we don't need any Avengers dying from exposure. Come, Friday is going to show us security footage." he nonchalantly replied before going into the front room and letting Friday pull the feed up on the tv.

All the Avengers are silent as they watch everything that happens, several wincing when the screams from the man shrilled through the speakers. They see Alisha putting up a fight before crumbling unconscious beneath the bookshelf. "She was the target." stated Clint with a frown, Natasha nodding in agreement before Steve spoke up "Okay, who is the woman? Why did the men take her and have you called for an ambulance for the guy in the other room?"

Tony lets his iron man helmet slide off as he turns to Steve with a serious expression and replied "Her name is Alisha Sofia Parks. Age 23. She had several masters and PHD's in biotechnology, biochemistry, chemistry and a whole list of others. I am not sure why they took her, my guess is the technology that she was developing in that lab. And yes, I did call for an ambulance for that guy... we need him alive or Banner would hulk out." Sam's eyebrows furrowed as he asked "Why would Banner hulk out about whether or not that man is alive?" Vision and Wanda both wondered the same thing and turned to Tony with expectant looks.

Tony's eyes hardened slightly before he replied "Because I am ninety-nine percent sure that that guy's buddies just kidnapped Bruce's niece and only remaining relative."

Authors note- Should I continue this story? If so, please review and follow to let me know. Thank you to all those following so far.


	3. Chapter 3 Any leads?

The Wild Card 3

Everyone stared at Tony as if he had grown three heads, no one had ever suspected that Bruce Banner had any surviving family. "Banner has a niece? Natasha did you know about this?" asked Steve turning to her with an inquisitive expression as the hazmat suit's helmet slid off. Natasha crossed her arms before impassively replying "For the first time in I don't know how long... I actually had no knowledge or incite of this Rogers."

"Does Doctor Banner know that his niece has been kidnapped?" asked Vision his eyes taking in the video surveillance with intrigue. "Bruce was on the phone with Miss Parks when she was grabbed. He called me." Stated Tony before frowning and turning to Vision and Clint "Alright we need to get everything in the lab processed. Clint go over the footage, see if there is anything we can use to identify the men that took green bean's niece. Vision, can you see if there is any chemicals in the the lab that were spilled that we could possible be able to track?"

Clint and Vision nodded silently moving to their designated places before Tony turned to Wanda and Steve. "Can you two go with the unconscious kidnapper? Make sure he stays alive." Steve's eyebrows furrowed as he asked "Wouldn't Natasha and Wanda be a better team than Wanda and I?" Tony bit his bottom lip momentarily before replying "Technically yes. However, I need Romanoff for when Banner gets here and I tell him the news. She is the only one to my knowledge who knows how to calm him if he hulks out."

Sam made a noise of approval before he asked "Alright, where does that put me and Rhodes?" Up to this point, Rhodes had been standing off to the side silently in his War Machine suit. "I guess you and Rhodey are on city detail. Keep an eye out for any kidnappings with similar M.O's" said Tony making them nod before leaving out the front door and taking off to the sky. Three minutes later the ambulance arrived and Steve and Wanda followed the EMTs, both of whom were astonished at who they were meeting. Natasha turned to Tony and spoke up "You know, it will take Banner several hours to fly here at best. I could go with those two till he arrives."

Tony turned to her with a smirk before he condescendingly replied "You really think I would let Banner be on a commercial flight?... Romanoff you wound me. As soon as he called I had Friday get a lock on his position and sent a suit to go pick him up. He should be at the tower within the next two hours. That gives us some time to start looking for Miss Science Wiz.

Two hours later

Tony and Natasha were staring at a holographic screen when the voice of FRIDAY grabbed their attention. "Sir, Doctor Banner is just landing and he seems to be a little out of sorts at the moment. I believe that a code green may be eminent." Natasha locked eyes with Tony who promptly replied "Have him meet us on level twelve, that floor has been hulk reinforced. Romanoff, will you be the one to tell the doctor that we have no leads on his beloved niece?" he asked in a pleading voice. The memory of Ultron and Tony's battle with the Hulk sending visible chills up his body.

Romanoff pursed her lips before replying "How am I suppose to calm him down if he hulks out about news that I give him? No... you can be the one to deliver that news Stark." With that said, the two avengers made their way down to the twelfth floor, Tony keeping a suit close by in the event of a code green. They had barely entered when Bruce's attention whipped towards them. "Did you get to her in time Tony? ... Tony where is Alisha?!" he asked rather quickly, his eyes full of concern. Tony stepped back his hands out as he cautiously replied "Bruce, I got there as fast as I could. I even went in without back up... but by the time I got inside she was gone. A few of the rooms were a wreck and her lab was tossed. Legolas is going over the security footage as we speak, however, we are not sure if we will find anything that can help us. "

Bruce's eyes narrowed as his skin took on a light green tint "Ahhh! We have to find her Tony!" he exclaimed as he pulled at his hair in desperation. Tony backed up with a wary expression plastered on his face as Natasha cautiously approached her friend. "Bruce... Bruce you need to calm down. We can't find Alisha if we are too busy dealing with the other guy... that's it... breathe." she encouraged as Bruce closed his eyes and focused on taming the beast within him. Tony and Natasha watched silently as Bruce slowly put himself together before straightening his glasses and turning back to them. "Let me see the footage." he stated impassively, all hints of emotion gone.

Tony immediately nodded before he replied "Right, Clint has been watching it on replay for the last two hours. Maybe he has some leads we can follow." Natasha and Bruce followed Tony into the elevator and went to the twenty third floor. When they entered they found Clint standing in the middle of the room. His eyes were glued to the screen as he listened to the security tape through bulky headphones the differentiated between various frequencies. "Friday, can you narrow in on that frequency?" asked Clint, his eye brows furrowed as he listened in. The three moved up behind him but he made no acknowledgement of their presence and instead focused on the sounds he was hearing.

It was two minutes later that Clint suddenly threw his headphones off and groaned in aggravation. "Want to clue us in Legolas?" asked Tony making Clint tense up and slowly turn to the audience he forgot he had. Immediately the assassin straightened upon seeing Bruce's wary expression. "The people that took Bruce's niece are special ops. I found the frequency they were operating on and sadly they know how to cover their tracks. The frequency is already being used to broadcast some cooking show somewhere in Atlanta. "Was that the only lead you had?" asked Bruce, as he fidgeted slightly under the cautious gazes of his colleges.

Clint shook his head "No, I knew that they were Special Ops from the tattoos on their necks. Looks like they are part of the viper group, however, I have no way of tracking them down."

Four hours later

Alisha woke up tied to a chair, her body shivering as spikes of pain flew through her body. "Ugh" she groaned out. Her eyes slowly opening only the fly shut from the overwhelming brightness in the room. It took several minutes for her eyes to focus on her surroundings and when they did her stomach got queasy. She was in the center of a large room, in the left corner was a tray with various sharp and painful looking objects. While on the right there was a large tub full of water and some rope hanging on the wall.

Alisha shook her head trying to clear her vision so that she could focus, but her body felt weird and surges of pain had her shaking. A camera in the left corner moved making Alisha tense knowing that she would soon be meeting some of her captors. Less than two minutes later the steel door opened and two men entered. Her eyes absorbed every detail of the men before her, when her eyes landed on the older man they widen slightly in recognition. "Hello Miss Parks, my name is General Thaddeus Ross, this is my associate Avery Marcus. We have some questions to ask you."

Authors note- Thanks for reading! Please review and follow for more chapters!


	4. Chapter 4

The Wild Card 4

Alisha stared at the two men before her, all emotion now removed from her face. "Why am I here General?" she asked calmly, here eyes moving between the general and his associate. "You are here because you are the only one who knows the location of Doctor Bruce Banner." replied the general making Alisha look at him with confusion. "I am sorry to say this sir, but you must be mistaken. I don't know a Doctor Bruce Banner or a Bruce in general." she replied, knowing she has always been able to lie convincingly. The General raised an eyebrow before he unbuttoned his color and pulled off his tie.

"Miss Parks, Bruce Banner is a danger to society. He turns into a rampaging monster, that destroys anything in his path. The longer you protect him the longer the possibility of him destroying lives and killing innocents." Said Avery as frustration laced his tone. Alisha however pursed her lips and replied "Whatever the case may be... I cannot help you." The two men looked between each other before the General nodded and left the room. Avery turned to her and cracked his knuckles "Are you sure you don't want to cooperate and give us his location?" he asked, his eyes darkening a few shades as he prepared to get the information out of her by whatever means necessary.

Alisha stiffened as she impassively asked "Who gave you this information? Why do they think I know this Bruce person?" Avery smirked as he leaned down into her face and replied "Stark. We know that not only do you know Doctor Bruce Banner but that you are his one and only niece." Alisha's eyes narrowed as she mentally cursed Tony Stark. "Even if what you say is true, what makes you think I would tell you where to find him?" she retorted, her eyes darkening several shades in annoyance. Avery looked at her with a menacing smile before he replied "Because you don't have a choice. We could charge you with treason and put you in the darkest hole we can find. You would never see the light of day again."

General Ross observed the woman through the security cameras and instantly knew that she wouldn't give in easily.

Alisha frowned as she clenched her jaw and replied "Do what you have to do. I won't tell you a thing." Avery frowned before he suddenly backhanded her across the face, her head flying to the side blossoming with pain. "You are going to wish you had been cooperative." he stated before moving to the various devices on the side. Alisha let a tear slip as he pulled out a pair of pliers and moved to her hands. "Last chance." he stated as he opened and closed the pliers in a threatening manner. Alisha remained tight lipped making him sigh as he stated "Well... this is going to hurt." A few minutes later Alisha was screeching in pain, her eyes flowing with tears.

Meanwhile across the state.

Bruce was walking through the lab looking over the report that Vision and Clint had compiled on Alisha when his head started pounding and his heart rate started spiking. "Alisha!" he gasped out, dropping the tablet that held the report and crumbling to his knees. "Doctor Banner is everything alright?" asked FRIDAY, concern lacing the A.I's tone. His eyes turned a dark green as he replied with a shaky breath "Get... Tony. She is in pain!"

Less than four minutes later all available Avengers ran into the lab, only to find Bruce's skin taking on a green tint as he held his head in his hands. "What is wrong with the Doctor?" asked Thor, landing on the balcony just outside of the lab. Clint frowns as he replies "We would like to know the same thing. Banner care to tell us what is going on?" he asked calmly. Natasha and Tony moved to Clint's side as Banner whipped his head around to address them "Alisha! We can feel her pain... Tony... help me!" he cried out, his voice deepening as the Hulk tried to come out.

Tony looked to Natasha with confusion as he bewilderedly exclaimed "HOW CAN HE FEEL HER PAIN?... Hulk's abilities don't have any empathetic tendencies." Natasha pursed her lips before responding "Worry about that after we calm Bruce down. Ask Vision to analyze the possibility of Alisha being able to possess empathic powers with her technology." Tony nodded moving out of the room while Natasha approached Bruce.

No one was surprised that it took Natasha almost half an hour to calm Banner down. Only that when she did Banner appeared to be in a dazed state. "You okay Doc?" asked Clint cautiously as Vision suddenly appeared beside him. "Doctor Banner, I was hoping to gain your assistance in identifying a peculiar chemical mixture discovered at the site of the abduction." he stated ignoring the tense atmosphere before him. Like a light switch being flipped on Banner instantly turned to Vision and asked "What kind of mixture? It's not a biological agent is it?"

Vision frowned "I don't know what it is but from the brash mix of chemicals we may be able to use it to track Miss Parks. Shall we ?" he redirected pointing to the elevator. With a purpose in mind Banner rushed to the elevator with Vision trailing behind him. Clint and Natasha looked between each other in slight surprise before Natasha cleared her throat and said "Well then. Get back to the surveillance footage. I am going to check in with Steve."

Meanwhile at the Hospital

"You are anxious... nervous even. Why?" asked Wanda scrutinizing Cap's every movement. Steve turned to her with crossed arms as he replied "Why wouldn't I be? An innocent women... the niece of one of our team has been kidnapped and we don't know by whom or the reasoning behind it." Wanda's lips pursed in agitation as she replied "Banner must control the beast within him... just till we find those responsible. I fear what Doctor Banner will do if she comes to harm."

Steve opened his mouth to respond when his phone suddenly went off. Wanda watched as the leader of the Avengers walked into the nearby hall. Over the phone Steve's demeanor instantly changed into one of concern. With a few curt words he hung up and walked back to Wanda. "What happened?" She asks eyeing him critically. He ran a hand through his hair as he anxiously replied "Bruce has a sensitivity to Alisha. Apparently he could feel her as she was being tortured and nearly hulked out in the process." Wanda opened her mouth to respond when a doctor interrupted "Excuse me, Captain Rogers? I just came to tell you that your suspect has just woke up and is refusing to give us even basic information until his lawyer gets here."

Wanda's jaw clenched in aggravation while Steve's eyes narrowed. "Can we speak with him?" he asked only to receive an instant nod of approval. "Take all the time you need. Anything for Captain America and the Scarlett Witch. Just talk to him before his lawyer arrives." Wanda's eyes widen slightly as she stated "He has already called his lawyer." The doctor frowned "Yes, it was the first thing he did when he woke up." The two avengers nodded in acknowledgment before they impassively entered their suspects room.

"Mister Sails, we need to ask you some questions." stated Steve while Wanda hovered behind him. The man stared blindly at them, his pupils white and face wrapped thickly with salve for the fourth degree burns. "I... I do..don't wwant to tttttalk to you." he answered his pained gasps and stuttering thickly affecting his speaking ability. Steve frowned as he asked "Why not? You know what you did and you know who we are. Why not make this easier on yourself? Who do you work for?" The man remained as impassive as he could before he replied "It might not be obvious but I lost my sight in this unfortunate accident. So no, I don't know who you are and even if I did I would not tell you. Now I am invoking my rights as an American Citizen and refusssse to sa-say another thing until my my-" "Lawyer is present. Quite right Mister Sails." Came a fourth voice that made both Avengers tense.

"And you are?" asked Steve thin lipped and annoyed at the interruption. The man turned towards him and held out a card before moving to Mister Sails side. "The name is James Thomas... Attorney at Law. I am Mister Sails attorney and as such we will not be answering any questions till we can go over all of Mister Sails options privately. So I am going to have to ask that you and your college leave." Wanda frowned as she began to look into both the Lawyers and assailants minds. "I will ask my question to you then. Who does your client and yourself work for?" She asked cocking her head to the side as she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

The man was momentarily taken back before he reiterated "My client has the right to privacy and whom he works for is none of your concern. As for myself I work for the government under a special branch in the military and I am legal representation for them. Now get out before I call security and have you removed." Steve frowned before silently acknowledging that it was time leave, Wanda picked up on his thoughts and left the room.

As soon as they left the room Steve turned to his friend and asked "Did you manage to get anything?" Wanda pursed her lips before replying "I think I may have a lead. I need to get to Stark and Vision."

Authors note- How do you like it? Any suggestions? Please review and follow! I promise it will be an awesome story!


	5. Chapter 5 Torture Death

The Wild Card 5

Three days later

Alisha's eyes slowly opened Hey , her head heavy and her mouth drier than cotton. "Ah, Miss Parks finally waking up I see." The twenty three year old groaned as she turned her head to see the general leaning casually against the right corner wall. Her brain felt foggy as she licked her lips and whispered "Sooo... hot. Water...pl-please." Ross's eyebrows rose in slight surprise before he stated "You can have water when you decide to tell me where Bruce Banner is hiding."

The blonde winced from the large cut on her lip as she replied "I can't tell you what I don't know. Please... let me go." The general's jaw clenched before he growled and replied "Then I will call Avery back in here and see if he can see about trimming those pretty little finger nails." Alisha felt light headed as she pleaded "No... you .. don't under-understand. Some thing is wrongggg." She slurred as she drifted back into unconsciousness.

At Avengers tower

"Unless you want me to kill him I can not... I will NOT do a deeper telepathic search! I know what is at stake here but that does not give me or any of us the right to destroy this man more than he already is." argued Wanda her eyes taking on a red tint as her annoyance began to leak through. Tony frowned before retorting "If you don't we may never find Alisha... SHE MAY DIE!"

Steve growled getting in front of Wanda as he exclaimed "This man is still an America citizen and if we resort to methods that could kill we are putting ourselves on the same level as those that have taken Alisha. There has to be a line that we don't cross Tony." "But how will we find Alisha? They are torturing her and we have no real leads. Guys, she is all I have." whispered Bruce, his eyes watery and the skin around his eyes dark representing the sleepless nights he has had.

"Wanda did get a name we just don't know how that relates. We are not going to give up we just need to step back and look at this in new light." said Clint dropping his arms to his side. Natasha shook her head "No, what we need is to get Sails to talk. His lawyer is stone walling everything we do and he won't leave his side." She hissed making everyone go silent. Cap was just about to respond when Vision suddenly appeared at his side. "Sorry for the intrusion. But I believe I have a lead."

Everyone's turned to the human Android with interest "What did you find?" asked Tony with a raised eyebrow. "First off, Avengers tower was hacked. It was through this hack that they found out the relation between Doctor Banner and Miss Parks." his impassive tone made people tense. Steve's eyebrows furrowed as he then asked "Hacked? Why didn't Friday detect it?" Almost instantly Tony pulled out his stark phone and began pulling up his firewalls "That is a good question... Friday?!" He said looking at the nearly invisible trial that the hacker left behind.

"Friday did not detect the hack because it was originating from Mr. Stark's personal phone. I would hazard to guess that the hack would only go online when certain information was put in. In this case the trigger words seemed to be Bruce Banner." Replied Vision making Sam ask "But who would be after Bruce? He is the Hulk for crying out loud. Why would anyone dare to mess with him?" Wanda eyes widen "Emil Blonsky! It wasn't Emily Blonks but Emil Blonsky! When I read Sails mind it was very what you'd call... fuzzy. Did you not have a run in with this man in the past?" She asked turning to Bruce with determined eyes." Almost immediately Bruce's skin took on a green tint "He turned into Abomination! That-" "But you killed him. He can't be involved." Stated Natasha with a frown.

"But he wasn't the one originally after me, that was... ROSS! Ross has Alisha!" Bruce's voice turned deep and threatening making everyone take a tentative step back. "Is there a way we can confirm that he is?" Asked Steve his demeanor instantly shifting into that of a diplomat. Bruce frowned "He is too well connected his men would go to the grave for him and they can't be bought. It will be years before we can break Sails and by then it will be too late." He said with a defeated tone that made Rhodes finally speak up. "That is not necessarily true, in order for Ross to be well hidden he has to be using military resources. Most likely the special forces safe houses. I can get a list of those and we can search them... hopefully finding Alisha in the process."

Vision was momentarily silent as the Avengers began to make plans when suddenly an idea came to him "If Rhodes can get us a list of possible sites I believe that Stark and I can recalibrate the satellites we have access to, to find the unique signature in which the chemicals seem to leave when combined together." With that said the Avengers bolted in different directions this time Clint and Sam going off to keep an eye on Mister Sails.

Midnight

Alisha was clenching her jaw as waves upon waves of pain surged through her body. "AHHHH!" she screamed out allowing a tear to escape her hazel eyes before Avery flipped off the switch stopping the electricity from coursing through her body. "I must say... you are the most determined woman I have seen in a long time. But you will break... just tell us where Bruce Banner is and this can stop." he coaxed getting right next to her ear and adding "You are too beautiful for this sort of treatment. I bet we could find a much better way to use your time." Instantly the blondes face contorted in disgust at the blatant sexual suggestion and whipped her head to the side catching his nose and breaking it.

He groaned instantly backhanding her before stepping back and holding his nose to stem the bleeding. "YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THAT!" he exclaimed as he walked out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him. Alisha grimaced as she adjusted in the metal chair in which she was tied to. "I have never hurt so much in my life... oh Bruce... where are you?" She relaxed back into the chair and looked at the mirror in front of her, seeing the damage her body was exposed to.

Her neck was full of blistered red skin that came from the acid splashed on her at the lab, there was several thin knife wounds spread out amongst her upper thighs and both of her arms. Bruises littered her face and she knew that her torso was beyond black and blue. Not to mention that she was missing almost all of her finger nails, having been crudely removed days prior by Avery. She also had a cracked rib or two. Basically she looked like death warmed over and her mind and body was consumed by pain.

The only thing that was keeping her determination strong was the belief that as long as they had her there for questioning Bruce was safe. However this moment of peace was short lived as Avery burst through the door with a red hot metal brand. Alisha's eyes widen as she asked in fear "What are you doing?" Avery however just began to maliciously smile as he moved closer and closer to her. "You know, your attitude has to be dealt with and I believe that your beauty must be tamed by something. Why not leave you with something to remember this experience?"

Seconds later a blood curdling scream rang through the military base making several soldiers stop short. When Avery removed the metal brand from Alisha's upper abdomen her head lulled to the side her skin coated in sweat. Avery began to walk away when the chair rattling drew his attention. He turned around to see the girl shaking uncontrollably showing the signs of a seizure. His eyes widened as he rushed to her side before he yelled to the guards outside "Get the Doctor! Hurry!" A few minutes later the doctor a lanky Anglo looking individual rushed in followed by the General and two guards. Avery had released Alisha from the chair and she was now convulsing on the floor.

"What happened to her!?" exclaimed the doctor in horror as he rushed to her side and instantly turned her on her side. The convulsions were getting worse and blood began to leak from her nose.

Meanwhile at Avengers Tower

Tony was just beginning to dose off when a beep on the screen drew his attention. "Oh my go- FRIDAY! Wake everyone up right now! We have a location on Alisha." Minutes later the Avengers were assembled and taking off in the Aveng-jet. Bruce looked out the window nervously as he felt waves of pain surge through him while searching for any visible signs of his niece in the distance.

At the military base

The doctor was doing everything in his power to stop Alisha's seizure but no matter what he did she got worse. "Sir... I think we are going to lose her." he said looking at Ross in fear. The General growled and addressed Avery "I TOLD YOU WE NEEDED HER ALIVE!" his shout echoed through the room making the two guards behind him tense in awareness. Almost instantly Avery and Ross got into a shouting match that continued for almost five minutes. "Sir!" Exclaimed Doctor adams looking down at his patient that had just stopped convulsing. Both military men instantly ceased their arguing as they looked to the doctor for answers.

"Will she be alright?" asked Ross staring down at the girl he actually felt pity for. Doctor Adams with an impassive expression replied "If she doesn't have any more seizures there is a possibility but these wounds won't help her. May I hazard to ask why you guys are torturing a young woman?" Avery's eyes narrowed as he blankly stated "You are not here to question our authority. Make sure she doesn't have any more seizures because if she dies... so do you."

Back with the Avengers

Bruce was nursing a terrible headache as he sat in the back of the jet, he was rubbing his temples when the pain suddenly stopped. "Well... at least I know that she is alive."

An hour later

The avengers were minutes away from their destination when Bruce suddenly held his head. "AHHH!"

At the same time

Doctor Adams had a wet rag on Alisha's forehead when she opened her eyes and locked eyes with the doctor. "Please... help me." She pleaded before her eyes rolled back into her head and another seizure took over her. The doctors eyes widen as he tried to help her only for her to suddenly stop and let out for the second time that early morning a horrific blood curdling scream. The doctor flinch at the obvious pain the girl before him was in when the scream stopped and her heart stopped.

On the jet

Banner was taking gasps of breath as the pain got nearly unbearable when suddenly a pain shot up his heart and the sense of loss had him stumbling to his seat. Tears entered his eyes as he looked up into the eyes of his fellow Avengers. "Bruce... what's wrong? Is it Alisha?" Asked Wanda her eyes full of concern. He turned to her with blank eyes and said "She is gone." Steve's eyebrow furrowed as Tony shook his head in despair "Who's gone? Miss Parks?" asked Steve seeking confirmation.

The nuclear physicist pulled off his glasses as tears began to flow down his cheeks freely "They killed her... they killed Alisha."

Back at the military base

Doctor Adams shocked Alisha for the third time with the defibrillator but it didn't yield the desired results. He looked down at the girl before him and frowned "I lost her." Almost instantly Ross and Avery burst through the door with angered expressions. "WE TOLD YOU TO KEEP HER ALIVE!" exclaimed Avery grabbing ahold of the doctors color and slamming him into the wall. "Don't you dare blame me! I wasn't the one that branded a civilian and tortured her beyond the breaking point! This IS ALL YOUR FAULT! THIS INNOCENT YOUNG WOMAN IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOUR LUST FOR PAIN!" argued the doctor pulling from the soldiers grip and shooting daggers at him with his eyes.

Suddenly the sound of crushing metal at the outer doors drew their attention. Bruce had been silent till the jet had touched down then within a split second the Hulk emerged tearing out of the jet and heading straight for the military bunker. Ross and Avery cringed as the thunderous roar of the Hulk rang throughout the base. The doctor moved to the dead blondes side as he looked at the two men in front of him in fear "This isn't good."

Authors note - Wow I was on a roll today with this update... what do you think? Please review, like and follow and I will update as soon as possible.


End file.
